<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And who are you? by Kekane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925966">And who are you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekane/pseuds/Kekane'>Kekane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ironspider - Fandom, starker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, Lies, M/M, MIT bandwagon, Peter is 21, Peter is a Little Shit, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fake relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekane/pseuds/Kekane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MIT wasn’t quite going how Peter had expected. When Bradley - a fellow classmate - lies about knowing the Avengers and tells their group of friends false truths about Tony, Peter snaps. But lucky for him, Tony comes to smooth things out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Phone calls and complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter had been extremely excited about going to MIT when he graduated. He had imagined his campus life being sunshine and rainbows. Making friends on the first day and being best buddies with his college roommate. However, life wasn't on Peter’s side. Not like it ever was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he started at MIT, he felt completely lost. Homesick was a phrase that popped into his mind more frequently. And his body ached to feel the familiar adrenaline rush that came with going on patrol every night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since he couldn’t risk being caught out as Spider-Man, he had to put the suit on the hanger for the time being. “You’ll do your spider-manning once you get back from school. We don’t want people to get suspicious,” was Mr. Stark’s reasoning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of Tony, he hadn’t heard from him in a while. And after his bad day, the voice of his mentor and/or older male crush would really soothe his nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked the call button on Tony’s contact and made himself comfortable on his single bed. The phone rang twice before the other line connected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, kid!” the deep, happy voice rang from Peter’s speaker. “Haven’t heard from you in a bit. How’ve you been?” Tony sounded energetic and alive. No, awake. It was 1 AM. On a Sunday! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter shook the feeling that was building in his gut as he registered the vibrato in the older man’s voice. Peter cleared his throat, “Hey, Tony. I’m not bothering you, am I?” He croaked shyly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony chuckled into the receiver, the sound dripping into the room like honey. “Just in my dungeon, kid. I had a few ideas I wanted to work on. You’re not interrupting anything important.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter giggles. He could feel himself relaxing even further into his sheets, the tension from his midterms, yesterday and that morning washing away slowly, but not completely. “Can’t sleep.” Peter whines, wrapping his blankets around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s got you so upset that you can’t sleep, Pete?” Tony asked in the softest voice. Peter almost feels like he’s sleeping on a cloud. He can’t really describe what his mentor’s voice does to him, because if he did, the world would never really make any sense of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s </span>
  <span class="s2">Bradley</span>
  <span class="s1">.” The poor boy moans. “He’s got some story going that you and Miss Potts got separated because she cheated. I got </span>
  <span class="s2">super</span>
  <span class="s1">mad that he would even insinuate that type of thing and then he said that I was wrong because </span>
  <span class="s2">Tony Stark </span>
  <span class="s1">told him himself and now you two are like best buddies and </span>
  <span class="s2">now</span>
  <span class="s1">everybody believes him including my friends and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause in his rambling when he heard the other line fill with laughter. “It’s not funny, Tony!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony huffed out the last of his breathy laugh before he noted a few things. “I’m assuming your moody roomie is gone for the night. Cause if he wasn’t I’d be really concerned with how loud your speech is right now. And another thing kid, who cares about what Barry said about me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Bradley!” Peter sighs, “And I care! He’s badmouthing not just Miss Potts sometimes but all the other Avengers as well. He called Dr. Banner a big, green control freak who hates everyone he meets for the first time. Which, from my experience, is not true at all!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So tell </span>
  <span class="s2">him</span>
  <span class="s1">that!” Came Tony’s voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The line goes silent for a while before Peter responds. “You know I can’t do that.” He wails.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sighs, “I get it, kid.” It sound to Peter like the man has just put his wrench down and picked up a water bottle. It was nice to know that he was taking care of his health even when Peter wasn’t there to monitor him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony cleared his throat before he asked the big question. “When’re you coming home, Bambino?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter let the small smirk of his fall on his lips and slip into his speech. “Miss me already old man?” He snickered, loud and proud. He couldn’t imagine the look on the man’s face when he made that cheeky remark.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Peter didn’t expect was for the man’s voice to go a bit deeper and huskier as he let out a soft, “Maybe,” slip past his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter gulped, licked his lips and stuttered out a sloppy string of words. “Uh, well. I- I was think- thinking of flying over on Monday?” He croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony hummed at that. “Your bags already pack, mister?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I’ll just be chilling with my friends for today. It’s the last time I’ll see them in a while so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, it’s a Sunday today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but it’s the last day we have to spend with each other properly. Everyone else is going home on Monday.” Peter huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony knew how the boy felt. He had about three weeks till he saw his college mates again. And all that time he’ll be spending back home. He wasn’t feeling sorry for the boy, but he did feel for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you happy to see me again at least?” He asked. He was somewhat skeptical about it. I mean, Peter was making friend in college his own age who knew how the world worked for crying out loud. Why would he miss an old fart that sat at home playing with scrap such as himself?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you kidding, Tony? I’m thrilled!” Peter exclaimed. His voice was practically shouting </span>
  <span class="s2">I would be there right now if I could! </span>
  <span class="s1">“I get to see you instead of just talk on the phone. And I get to actually do some cool stuff in the lab again. Speaking of the lab, I got some great ideas for your suit and mine. I really miss staying up late with you just to tinker Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy was smiling and blushing now, his voice muffled slightly by the bedsheets. Tony chuckled, happy with the young man’s enthusiastic response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too, kid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The line was silent again before Peter started talking. “Let me hit the sack. I’ve got an early morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure. I need to go too.” Tony huffed. He was looking forward to seeing the boy, but he couldn’t say he had the patience in him to wait for a full two days! So he tested the waters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about I organize a private jet for you? That way you can get here much qui-,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. How about a car to pick you up from school?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter groaned into the receiver. “I said no, Tony!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. What about Brandy? What are you going to do about him?” Tony asked. He was really curious. Peter had never been so rattled about anything as much as he had been about this- this </span>
  <span class="s2">liar</span>
  <span class="s1">. Personally, Tony didn’t care about what the rascal said about him. However, he really wanted to know how his boy was going to handle the punk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Tony didn’t expect was for Peter to suddenly give up. “I’ll mind my own business.” The boy had whispered. “I don’t know why he’s lying, but I hope it stops someday.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nodded. “Okay.” That’s all he could say really. Not like he could do anything about it. Or maybe he could. At once, Stark was hit by a brainwave that sent a menacing grin onto his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, kid!” He laughed. “I guess I’ll see you Monday then!” He ended the call before Peter had the chance to question the man’s happy persona. Tony had a plan to rid Peter of both of his problems.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Of course I know Braidy!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up later that morning to meet up with his college friends. They had agreed to meet at Starbucks for a quick breakfast before they would go out to the mall for some movies and games.</p><p>Upon arriving at Starbucks, Peter ordered a large frappe to give him a boost. Everyone knew you couldn’t stand bullshit without the help of coffee. Speaking of bullshit, the group he was meeting with were all gathered around none other than Boasting Bullshit Bradley.</p><p><em>Fun</em>!</p><p>He headed to the booth and immediately regretted coming in the first place. Meg Bridge saw him first, she was nice. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was from Canada, a true visco girl. Did those even exist anymore? Anyway, she scooted up for him in the booth. </p><p>She was sitting next to Ayanda Zulu, who was from South Africa. Her hair was short and her curls dyed blonde. Her brown skin was just glowing. It truly gave Peter life. Sitting opposite the both of them were Skye and Bradley. </p><p>Skye Mullah was an Indian American surfer boy.The typical dyed beach blonde hair and baggy clothes. Most people classed him as a skater, which technically was the same thing. Maybe.</p><p>Bradley Chen, Chinese American, was a preppy boy. He had brown eyes and dark hair. He always wore the most expensive clothes and ate at the classiest hotels. The type of guy you would picture in a Disney movie.</p><p>When Peter sat down everyone smiled and greeted him, except for Bradley, of course.</p><p>Peter apologized for being late for their meetup but was quickly shot down by Ayanda. “I was going to be the late one Parker! Why did you have to steal my limelight?!” She hissed playfully. </p><p>Peter laughed and the conversation moved on. Apparently, before he came in, Bradley was talking about how he was going to spend his break with Tony Stark, helping him with his inventions and other stuff. </p><p>Peter could have blown a gasket from the load of nonsense that was coming out of the wealthier boy’s mouth. It was so ridiculous that Peter just had to throw in his petty 2 cents. He just couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Where will you be staying? With <em>Tony Stark</em> in his tower?” Peter snickered. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he was just a bit pissed off with Bradley and all his lying. </p><p>The table got quiet pretty quick. Bradley was seething and the rest of his friends at the table looked like they either wanted to laugh or shield Peter from Bradley’s death glares.</p><p>“I know you wish you could live my life, Parker. But there’s no need to be jealous of me.” Bradley spoke. Eyeing the boy from head to toe, sizing him up as if to show he wasn’t threatened by the comment.</p><p>Peter scoffed, sipping his frappe and shaking his cup. “Keep telling yourself that, Bradley.”</p><p>Skye laughed and steered the conversation elsewhere. They were all eating their cake and drinking their coffee until they were ready to go.</p><p>They took off to the Mall soon after that and caught an Uber which Bradley paid for, much to everybody’s protests. Once they arrived they headed to the arcade. Peter went with the girls while the two boys went towards the racing and zombie killing section. </p><p>Peter and the ladies deciding to pass the time with talking. So, they went to the bowling section of the arcade. They selected their time as well as some shoes and were off.</p><p>“Don’t mind him. Bradley is a <em>isilima</em>.” Ayanda had said to him. Peter didn’t know why that meant, but he could guess it wasn’t meant as a compliment. “Thanks, Yanda.”</p><p>They started their game fair and square, until Meg decided to sneak up on Peter as he was bowling his ball. That’s where the foul play started. It was fun. Finally having a great time with the girls was better than hanging out with the boys. Skye was fine, but Bradley was just a killjoy.</p><p>The two boys came to get them so they could all head to the movies. Bradley had, again, paid for the movie tickets and snacks. Ayanda was a bit pissed off with that. She looked at her girlfriend, Meg, with a sad look. Peter had caught the quiet whispers of affection from Meg. They weren’t publicly out yet, so he was just going to pretend like he didn’t know what was going on.</p><p>The movie wasn’t that bad, but it certainly wasn’t what Peter wanted to watch on a Sunday afternoon. He had to switch off his phone because it kept buzzing in the theater. He got some dirty looks from the rest of the patrons as well as Bradley. </p><p>He didn’t check any of the messages to see who it was. If it was important whoever it was would have called in the first place, right?</p><p>Instead of thinking too much about it he turned his phone off, apologized to the other movie watchers and continued guzzling down his popcorn.</p><p>When the movie ended Peter felt like he was made of wood. His joints were sore from sitting so uncomfortably in one place for an hour and a half. He could hear his bones creak like an old wooden floor if he paid attention enough. </p><p>The group was in high spirits already. They had done what they wanted to do. Spent time together, played games, watched a movie, and last but not least - LUNCH!</p><p>Peter honestly felt like he could eat a whole buffalo and turkey. But he was in front of his friends, and eating that much food would probably scared them half to death. </p><p>They all shuffled into a large restaurant where they were quickly seated. The place wasn’t that full but there were a number of people scattered around some tables. He noticed most of them were young, so they might have been from MIT as well. </p><p>There weren’t many options on the menu when Peter scanned it. So he ordered a large shake with a burger and extra large fries. Something simple. He knew he would burn all the calories while walking around the mall , before he went back to campus, anyway. </p><p>The others order much smaller servings, which made Peter feel as though he was being greedy. But that thought soon passed when Meg laughter about how she wished she could have a fast metabolism so she could eat all the junk in the world. It made Peter feel a bit better about himself, but still a bit fidgety when his food came through. </p><p>Peter was had forgotten about his phone until Skye said that he had gotten a missed called from one of his childhood friends. Peter also remembered not switching his phone back on. So he did just that, rubbing his salty fingers from his fries and switching on his device.</p><p>His phone was immediately bombed with notifications of missed calls and messages. Even voice messages were left. His table snickered. “Your aunt is probably worried sick that you haven’t called to update her on what you had for breakfast, Parker.” Bradley mocked with a smile. It almost looked friendly. Almost.</p><p>Peter found himself laughing nervously as he looked at the name on most of the calls and messages. Tony. Shit. He was screwed. Some were from May and Ned, but Tony! He knew the man would probably jump to conclusions about where he was, or what had happened to him. So he read the messages.</p><p>
  <strong>Tony</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?<br/>
I’ve been calling nonstop.<br/>
Are you mad at me? For, like, hanging up?</em>
</p><p>Peter had thought it was pretty suspicious that the man had hung up on him so abruptly, and without an explanation. But Peter just reminded himself that he was talking to Tony Stark. A businessman. A busy man. A man who was old enough to be his father. Peter shook his head and continued to read the messages.</p><p>
  <em>Something very very important came up.</em>
</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>
  <em>Not more important than you but it was like for you? Idk.<br/>
Don’t be mad okay?</em>
</p><p>Sirens began going off in Peter’s head. That last statement didn’t make sense. “Don’t be mad okay?” He read out loud. Very suspicious. Tony never told him to not get mad, unless the man was about to fuck shit up. Then, and only then, did Tony saw those words. </p><p>
  <em>Answer your phone Peter <br/>
Pete. <br/>
My plane just landed.</em>
</p><p>He stopped at the last one that was sent almost an hour ago. What plane? No, surely he didn’t mean...</p><p>“Peter, you have an incoming call from Tony. He has authorized me to override your device if you choose to ignore his calls again.” Karen’s voice informed. It was so loud that the table next to them looked a bit alarmed, other customers were giving their table a few curious looks as well. </p><p>Peter choked on the fries he was chewing and quickly tapped his screen. But, Karen wouldn’t even let him press the decline button. “If you do not answer the phone in the next minute, Tony has ordered me to do it for you.” She said in the same loud voice. The volume on his device wouldn’t budge either. </p><p>A shit show. He was in for an absolute shit show.</p><p>All eyes were now on him. The customers, the staff, his friends. Just eyes. Everywhere. He caught Bradley whispering to the rest of his friends about Peter and how he programmed his phone to say that. Peter would trade for that notion, rather than having a semi annoyed Tony Stark waiting for the call to connect on the other end of the line.</p><p>“You have 30 seconds left, Peter.” She reminded. “Can I send him a text instead? I’m busy right now, Karen!” He pleaded. 99.99 % of his brain knew that the answer would be no, but the 0.01% of his heart just wished and hoped Tony was feeling generous not to embarrass him in front of all these people.</p><p>“Negative. You have 10 seconds. 9. 8.” She began counting down. Merciless. That’s what he was. And with that, Peter said, “Fuck it,” plucked up the courage to answer the call before Karen got to finish her countdown.</p><p>He was met with a loud sigh that was slightly lower. The volume was finally working again, thank Thor. Peter pressed it to tone it down a bit and put the phone back on his ear.</p><p>“It’s about time, kid.” Tony Stark’s voice rang through the speaker. Now, there were  still some whispers around the restaurant. Peter was never great with attention. He hated it, except for when he was wearing the suit. </p><p>Being Spider-Man provided him with a mask . The mask his his face, it also separated his hero persona to his normal life persona. Spider-Man got all the attention. Peter Parker didn’t. That was the balance in his universe. The balance was now shifting because Tony was being a pain in the ass by calling him and adjusting all of his controls and protocols. </p><p>Damn it!</p><p>“Yeah, hi, Tony.” He greeted in a rush. Eyes closed, but he could still feel the lingering glances and stares. A glare or two here and there.</p><p>He took a deep breath. He needed to be calm. Like the Frozen movie said, “Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know,”</p><p>He opened his eyes and glanced at his friends who had wide eyes and dumbfounded expressions.</p><p><br/>
“I’m busy right now. Can I call you when I’m done, please? I’m at the-“</p><p>“The mall. I know.” Tony’s soft voice interrupted. It flowed out of the speaker like a lullaby that a mother sang to her baby at 7 AM. Sweet, but not the right time.</p><p>Peter cleared his throat. “Good. So we’ll talk later then?” He hoped, prayed, that Tony would get the message and hang up. The staff had gone back to working, but the customers’ stares still lingered. What was worse was that some had their bodies turned to their table. To sum it up, if was uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’m outside. Just walking to the restaurant now, actually. So, maybe two minutes?” Tony said, almost like he was talking to himself. He was talking to himself. He had to be. Because God have mercy if he was talking to Peter.</p><p>“What? Wait, no. No! You can’t-. Hello? Hello, Tony?” Peter looked at his phone and was met with the home screen. Shit.</p><p>“He hung up. Forget that, he’s coming.” Peter whispered to himself. “He’s coming here.” </p><p>Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right and almost cried. Okay not really, but he was close to ripping his hair out. Through all of this, his friends looked at him with the most amused expressions. Then they laughed. Laughed!</p><p>“That was a good prank, Peter!” Skye cried through his giggles. The rest of his friends continue with their laughter.</p><p>He smiled nervously, he knew better. He knew that in about one minute, Tony Stark would walk through those doors and everyone would be silent again.</p><p>“Almost fooled me there, Parker. But, who ever made that fake AI voice needs to be fired.” Bradley criticized. “So what app did you use for that?”</p><p>“Why do you want to know? So you can do the same thing?” Ayanda snipped. Peter didn’t expect that. She had been a little tense the whole day, but he didn’t expect her to jump at him like that.</p><p>“That was really cool, Peter. Did you use an old voice app for it or something?” Meg asked.</p><p>“Voice app? Does my AI sound that fake?” Tony said from beside Peter.</p><p>No one from his table had noticed him at all, until now that is. He was wearing black jeans, a white plain T-shirt and a tailored black blazer. His hair was styled and he had his trademark glasses on. He looked like a meal. A whole meal. </p><p>Peter watched the man as he pulled up a chair at their table. No ones said anything. They just stared at the man. And then at Peter. And back at Tony again.</p><p>The restaurant was buzzing with conversation. Most hadn’t noticed the billionaire yet. Some people were minding their business, and some were not-so discretely taking pictures of the group. Sorry, pictures of Tony with his arm around the back of Peter’s chair.</p><p>“Hey, kid.” Tony greeted, ruffling Peter’s curls and carding his fingers through his locks, down his neck, where the hand settled on the boy’s shoulder. “You miss me?”</p><p>Tony smiled at him. A smile that was filled with both menace and adoration. Peter wished he could return the smile, but all he could do was groan into the palm of his hands. This is karma for stealing Emma Hudson’s last strawberry cupcake last week. It had to be.</p><p>Tony smiled at the young kids in front of him. He wanted Peter to introduce them to him, even though the man already knew who they were; their parents; and where they were from etc. He had to run background checks on whomever his boy was hanging out with. That was... Normal? Yeah, normal. </p><p>Tony pokes Peter in the ribs. Not hard, but enough to get his attention. “Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your friends, Underoos?” He joked.</p><p>Peter huffed and removed his hands from his face. “I think they all know who you are, Tony.” Peter whined. He felt embarrassed and just really put on the spot. He didn’t like this. </p><p>He thought back to the messages that the older man had sent him earlier. He scoffed, “I am mad now, though.”</p><p>Peter didn’t mean those words, but he had mixed emotions. He was thrilled to see Tony, but he wasn’t really happy that he just came out of the blue without telling him. Not that he didn’t want the man around his college friends or anything, but he really didn’t want people to try and befriend him because he knew Tony Stark for crying out loud.</p><p>And Tony? Well, he understood. But it didn’t mean it hurt any less. He nodded, “Sorry, kid,” he sang, “Next time, I’ll ask you first. Okay?”</p><p>Peter nodded as the conversation died down. He looked at his friends and smiled. They seemed to still be stuck between awe and shock. So, Peter cleared his throat. </p><p>“So, this is Tony. Tony, these are my friends. Ayanda.” He motioned with his hand. Ayanda seemed to unfreeze and take Tony’s outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you.” Tony said, which was reciprocated with a determined nod.</p><p>“Meg.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” Shakes hand. </p><p>“Skye.”</p><p>“Hi.” Shakes hand. “I think I’m gonna pass out.” Skye whispered.</p><p>“And, Bradley.”</p><p>Peter waited for the man to shake Bradley’s hand like he did to the others. But, he didn’t.</p><p>“You two know each other, right?” Ayanda asked. Peter couldn’t decide if that was a smirk or a smile on her face.</p><p>Tony smiled. A tight lipped, annoyed smile. “Of course I know Braidy.” Tony said. He was pissed. Seething. This was the brat that cost Peter, his Peter, precious sleep. He was gonna fix this.</p><p>But at the same time, Tony knew Peter didn’t want the poor boy to suffer because of him. Peter had a kind heart. He would forgive anyone who wronged him in a heartbeat. Tony would let Peter sort this one out on his own.</p><p>“This isn’t the first time we’ve met.” Tony said, patting the boy on the shoulder. He goes on to say that Braid- Bradley’s father has brought him to the labs at SI before and they had some chats here and there. “Just business.” Tony had explained.</p><p>Both Peter and Bradley looked relieved. The other boy looked grateful even. Peter just nudged Tony in the ribs a little, making him gasp dramatically which cause Peter to roll his eyes. </p><p>All was well. Everyone broke into conversation, asking Tony about his latest inventions and general questions that all Tony Stark fans have. </p><p>Tony soon stops to look at Peter’s plate. He frowns. “That’s all you’re gonna eat?” He asks. Peter just huffs and nods, letting out a pathetic excuse as to why he isn’t that hungry. </p><p>But Tony wasn’t convinced. He flagged a waitress over and ordered a large meal for the both of them. No one else at the table had finished their food, so it was convenient for them both.</p><p>“Don’t want you destroying my fridge like last time, kid.” Tony joked, poking Peter in the ribs and squishing his cheek. Peter laughed as they continued their banter. </p><p>The day ended with the group having a nice lunch, laughing and joking around. They went for ice creams and walked around, window shopping before they decided to leave. </p><p>But before anyone could go, Tony tugged on Bradley’s jacket, pulling him under his arm for a half hug. “Let me talk to you, young man.” They walked away from the group for a minute talked for a few moments and came back to join the group.</p><p>In all his life, Peter had not been more terrified for someone as he was for Bradley in that moment. He couldn’t even make out their conversation from the way his friends were gushing over Tony and their day with the billionaire. </p><p>Tony said nothing to him when he returned, but Bradley looked scared. No one seemed to notice his distress, or if they did they chose to ignore him. Tony drove Peter home as the rest of his friends squashed into Bradley’s Uber.</p><p>“So,” Peter said when they were alone once more in the car. They were headed to Peter’s dorm to get his bags for their flight. Tony had insisted they fly together, saying he missed his kid. Honestly, Peter had missed the old man too. But that didn’t distract him from the suspicious activity with Bradley before they got into the car. </p><p>“What did you say to Bradley?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Peter glared at the man next to him. He knew he was hiding something. “Well, by the look on Bradley’s face, it didn’t seem like nothing.”</p><p>“Listen, alright! Don’t get mad-.”</p><p>“You seem to tell me that every time you’re about to do or say something that will get me mad. So spill it, Tony.”</p><p>Tony sighs. Fidgets with his watch and looked at Peter. “I just told him to thank you. I didn’t expose his lies because I knew you wouldn’t like that. So I told him that as well.”</p><p>Peter was shocked. His heart skipped a beat as he heard what the man had to say. “You’re a good kid. And you should be around people that appreciate you. Not bully you.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense.” Peter says, smiling. “What made him scared, then?”</p><p>“Huh?” Tony wasn’t looking at him.</p><p>“What did you do?” Peter asked, groaning into the space of the car. He could feel a headache coming on. There was a bit a pause before Tony shifted away from Peter. </p><p>“I told him if he didn’t do as I said, that I would make it impossible for him to get into any tech company-,”</p><p>“You what?!”</p><p>“I did say he could try HammerTech though!”</p><p>Peter huffed and massaged his temple. He heard a small sorry being whispered into the air before a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him into a hard chest. </p><p>“Nothing we can do about it now, huh?” Peter mused, giggling into Tony’s side. “Let’s just hope he learns his lesson.”</p><p>Tony laughs, ruffles Peter’s curls and pulls him closer than before. “You need a shower before we go?” He asks the boy, who nods and says he’ll take one when they get to the dorm.</p><p>And if Tony thinks about Peter in just his underwear while standing under the shower head getting soaked and wet all over, then he definitely will not admit it to anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Isilima - idiot or fool</p><p>Hope you liked this. Please comment and stay tuned for more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not yet finished, but I got some good chapters coming.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>